Floor squeegees currently in use for spreading resin suffer from several drawbacks. These include the resinous materials hardening on the exposed fasters, the ends of the fastener nuts holding the squeegee components together which in turn makes it very difficult to remove and/or change the blades of the flexible squeegee section. Further, having the angle in the squeegee frame as oppose to the squeegee blade, which is typical with current floor squeegees, puts the fastener nuts in closer proximity to the resinous materials being applied. In addition, current floor squeegee frames do not have boss holes for easy alignment of the flexible squeegee blade.